I Feel Bad
by dany.avenger
Summary: Alice Nine TxH, ShxH, Yaoi, romance, angst - Nos braços de Shou foi que caiu em prantos, sentindo-se derrotado por ter demorado tanto para perceber que não se sentiria mal ao ver Tora partir...


Naquele momento ele não sabia mais o que importava. Não sabia mais o motivo de estar acordado àquela hora. Segurava aquela xícara entre seus dedos, vendo o vapor subir aos sopros pelo ar.

Estranhamente não se sentia mal. Talvez devesse se sentir... Sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido e o como deveria estar, mas não estava mal. Nem mesmo havia chorado.

Houveram momentos em que chegou a se questionar se havia um coração em seu peito. Momentos como aquele, em que olhava aos pratos lavados, perfeitamente dispostos no escorredor, a cristaleira perfeita, sem nem mesmo um copo faltando. Não haviam cacos para recolher e nem mesmo lenços de papel jogados pelo chão. Tudo estava arrumado, esperando o novo dia que frio nascia no horizonte.

Tinha absoluta consciência de que, quando falasse com Shou, ele lhe diria que havia sido um bobo, que deveria quebrar a casa inteira na cabeça de Shinji, mas não conseguia pensar em destruir seus preciosos vasos de porcelana na cabeça do namorado.

O que havia de errado consigo? Havia pegado ao namorado aos amassos com um rapaz no escritório. Nem mesmo havia se feito notar, deixara a sala exatamente como estava, enquanto aquele rapaz loiro e magro, alto e lindo como jamais seria, implorava a Tora que fosse mais forte e mais fundo.

Por que não se sentia mal? Por que pedira a secretaria que não contasse a Tora que havia estado lá? Por que olhava para a xícara do maior, vazia sobre a mesa, tendo consciência de que ele não havia voltado para casa e aquilo não doía?

Tinha ligado para Shou, pedido ao amigo que fosse lá o quanto antes, mas não tinha vontade de chorar... O que sentia? Talvez realmente quisesse se jogar nos braços do maior, dizer que aceitava a proposta que, muito ofendido, havia recusado há meses atrás. Ser seu amante, Deixá-lo lhe fazer feliz...

Ainda se lembrava das palavras de Shou: "Shinji não é homem para você Hiroto... Ele..." Naquele momento podia perceber que Shou havia omitido algo naquela fala, antes de dizer. "Ele só sabe te fazer sofrer, por que não me deixa tentar te fazer feliz?"

Havia estapeado Shou, dito que nunca trairia seu grande amor, mas seu grande amor o traíra e agora nem mesmo aquilo parecia importar para o pequeno. As noites em claro, esperando que Tora voltasse para casa. Os dias esperando que ele lhe desse as migalhas de seu afeto haviam minado todo o sentimento, tinha vontade de se erguer e voltar para sua vida, a vida que deixara para trás quando se envolvera com Shinji. Quando deixara o maior ir morar em seu apartamento.

- O pior Shinji... É saber que eu perdi você e isso não está me matando... – Sussurrou, antes de se erguer, caminhando até o quarto, terminando de retirar as coisas dele de dentro do armário, colocando tudo em sacolas, mandaria o motorista despachar tudo para o escritório.

Ignorou piamente o telefone, deixando a ligação cair na secretária. A voz de Tora ecoando pelo apartamento: "- Hiroto me desculpe não ter dormido em casa. Precisei trabalhar até tarde. Depois te levo para jantar, para compensar. Te amo. Tora..."

Por um momento pôde rir daquilo. Não, ele não o amava, não mais, e Hiroto havia deixado de amá-lo, não sabia quando, mas havia. Rabiscou algumas palavras em um papel, dizendo: "Poupe seu dinheiro e leve seu amante para um restaurante. Não me procure mais Amano. Ogata Hiroto." Dobrando o bilhete, colocando-o em um envelope. Diria a Masahiro para entregar em mãos.

Sentia-se esgotado, triste e desolado, mas sentia-se assim por não conseguir sentir nem mesmo uma fração do amor que sentira. Por aquilo não estar lhe consumindo. No que havia se transformado?

Ouviu a porta se abrindo, já podia imaginar quem era, quem estaria ali naquele momento, parado à porta, olhando a triste cena que era Hiroto fazendo as malas da pessoa com quem vivera por longos cinco anos.

- Pon? – A voz de Shou soou da porta, fazendo-o se encolher.

- Ainda tenho tempo Kohara? – Sua voz saiu fraca, cansada. Terminava de dobrar a última peça. – Ainda tenho tempo de te dizer sim? – Perguntou sentindo-se exausto de tudo aquilo, querendo que o pesadelo acabasse, que fosse feliz.

Mas Kohara não disse nada e aquilo sim doeu. Havia sido estúpido recusando algo que ele mesmo queria, mas agora, será que também tinha perdido a chance que Kohara havia lhe dado?

Suspirou pesado, sentindo uma lágrima descer por seu rosto antes de sentir-se envolvido por dois braços em um abraço apertado e silencioso. Sentiu a respiração dele contra seus cabelos e ali soube que poderia desabar a qualquer momento.

- Eu esperaria pra sempre Hiroto... – A voz dele saiu fraca, sussurrada ao seu ouvido e, ali soube que poderia chorar. Ali Hiroto entendeu um pouco de sua própria dor.

Nos braços de Shou foi que caiu em prantos, sentindo-se derrotado por ter demorado tanto para perceber que não se sentiria mal ao ver Tora partir...

**I Feel Bad**

**Rascal Flatts**

I should be out in that driveway stopping you  
Tears should be rolling down my cheek  
And I don't know why I'm not falling apart  
Like I usually do  
And how the thought of losing you's not killing me  
I feel bad  
That I can stand here strong  
Cold as stone, Seems so wrong  
I can't explain it  
Maybe it's just  
I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad

I can let myself be angry over wasted time  
And sad about you throwing love away  
Yeah I almost wish my heart was breaking  
But I cant lie  
All I want to do is turn the page  
I feel Bad  
That I don't feel bitter, alone  
I just feel its time, its time to move on  
I just gotta move on and on and on...


End file.
